Paradise City
Navigation North Las Vegas <> Paradise City <> The Lower Strip <> Shogun Casino <> Mojave Desert, The Upper Strip <> Area 51, Hoover Dam Background This is the second district available in Las Vegas, unlocked after defeating the boss of North Las Vegas. There are 10 jobs in total, with a choose-your-path play style. |} Job Tier Mastery Pair of Mancuso's Shades Loot Pair of Reinforced Boots Biohazard El Escorpión Reinforced Tuxedo Road Tractor Sand Storm Highrise Sport Jobs In Paradise City, there are two possible ways to complete the district. On the Energy Path, you have to do the Help A Bookie Out Of A Jam, Fix A Boxing Match and Clean Up At A Rigged Table jobs. On the Fight Path, you have to do the Win An Underground Fight and Clip A Petty Thug jobs. You don`t have to win the fights to get the mastery, though. * This job will only appear if you chose the Energy Path 40px|1|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|1|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|3|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|6|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|12|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|12}} }} * This job will only appear if you chose the Fight Path 40px|1|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|12}} }} * This job will only appear if you chose the Fight Path 40px|1|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|2}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|12}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|24}} }} * This job will only appear if you chose the Energy Path 40px|1|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|2|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|6|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|12|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|24|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|12}} }} * This job will only appear if you chose the Energy Path 40px|3|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|2|Hot Tip|Item HotTip 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|6|Hot Tip|Item HotTip 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 3 = 40px|18|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|12|Hot Tip|Item HotTip 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 4 = 40px|36|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|24|Hot Tip|Item HotTip 01.gif 40px|1}} }} *You need to do this job to unlock the Casino section "Table Games" 40px|4|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|4|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|4}} |Items 2 = 40px|12|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|12|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|12}} |Items 3 = 40px|24|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|24|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|24}} |Items 4 = 40px|48|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|48|Handgun|Item handgun 01.gif 40px|48}} }} 40px|5|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|5|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|15|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|15|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|30|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|30|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|60|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|60|Hatchback|Item hatchback 01.gif 40px|36}} }} 40px|4|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|4}} |Items 2 = 40px|12|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|12}} |Items 3 = 40px|24|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|24}} |Items 4 = 40px|48|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|48}} }} 40px|6|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|6|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 2 = 40px|18|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|18|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 3 = 40px|36|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|36|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|36}} |Items 4 = 40px|72|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|72|Street Bike|Item streetbike 01.gif 40px|72}} }} * Mastery 1 - Jimmy has 468 HP. * Mastery 2 - Jimmy has 1,200 HP. * Mastery 3 - Jimmy has 1,800 HP. * Mastery 4 - Jimmy has 3,000 HP. Gallery bronzeparadisecity.JPG silverparadisecity.JPG goldparadisecity.JPG rubyparadisecity.JPG Vegas_d2.jpg Category:Las Vegas Category:Paradise City Category:Guides Category:Jobs Category:Las Vegas Jobs